This disclosure relates to energy management, and more particularly to energy management of household consumer appliances. The present disclosure finds particular application to energy management of a clothes washer appliance, and is also referred to as a clothes washer demand response.
Currently, utilities charge a flat rate. Increasing costs of fuel prices and high energy use during certain parts of the day make it highly likely that utilities will begin to require customers to pay a higher rate during peak demand. Accordingly, a potential cost savings is available to the homeowner by managing energy use of various household appliances, particularly during the peak demand periods. As is taught in the cross-referenced applications, a controller is configured to receive and process a signal, typically from a utility, indicative of a current cost of supplied energy. The controller is configured to change the operation of an appliance from a normal mode (e.g., when the demand and cost of the energy is lowest) to an energy savings mode (which can be at various levels, e.g., medium, high, critical). Thus, various responses are desired in an effort to reduce energy consumption and the associated cost.
More particularly, the parent application noted above generally teaches adjusting operation schedule, an operation delay, an operation adjustment and a select deactivation on at least one or more power consuming features or functions to reduce power consumption of the clothes washer in the energy savings mode. For example, the operation delay may include a delay in start time, an extension of time to a delayed start, pausing an existing cycle, delaying a restart or any combination of these examples. A need exists for providing alternative courses of operation in a peak demand state where a consumer's flexibility and convenience is maximized during peak pricing events.